wally's epic failness
by eleedom13
Summary: Basically you get to follow Wally throughout his wonderfully epic life and see him fail on standards of epic proportions, hence the title. This coincides with the episodes of season one. Note I will CONSTANTLY tease Wally, fair warning.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah...I'm really new at this, so please be nice. Like I said in the summary, I will constantly tease Wally, but I do it with love. Since this is my first story ever please tell me if I should change the rating. I hope you guys enjoy and I think it would be really cool if you guys reviewed my story. Thanks and enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!... everything belongs to D.C comics or Cartoon Network or Warner Brothers except for Thomas because I made him up... I just felt like Wally needed a little brother...yeaup... D.C. comics and Cartoon Network and Warner Brothers own all the cool stuff.**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep, the alarm clock said in its usual monotone voice. "UUGGGH", Wally groaned as he desperately tried to find the snooze button, in which he gave up on finding it so he just unplugged it. Sighing he fell face first into his pillow. "WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST GET UP THIS INSTANT!" his mother screeched from the foot of his bed. "But MAA its Saturday AND summer vacation!" he protested from under his pillow. "And it's also fourth of July, so get up OR ELSE" she finished before she yanked the blanket off him, plucked his pillow from over his head and opened the curtains. Tossing the pillow onto his bed she left. "IT'S MONDAY! IT'S MONDAY! IT'S MONDAY!" a cheerful voice sang as he jumped up and down on Wally as he lay in bed. "No its Saturday, stupid, and you completely ruined my day, you little termite" Wally said before he pulled his pillow out from under his little brother and hid his head under it. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Thomas cried as he fell off the bed and because his brother wasn't being nice to him. "WALLACE!" his mother threatened from the bottom of the stairs. Wally, irritated with the outcome of his morning, told Thomas to beat it so he could get ready. Taking off his green striped pajamas, (and undergarments) his mother insisted he wore, (she insist he wears pajamas, the wearing of underwear is implied), he put his robe on before he headed across the hall to the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he threw his robe off and got into the shower. He shrieked (manlyishly) before sarcastically muttering, "Freezing cold showers, my favorite." Finishing his shower, he went back to his room to get ready. After putting on a pair of jeans, a red button up shirt and the implied undergarments, he headed downstairs for breakfast. "Good morning, son" his father said not even looking up from the morning paper. Wally said good morning dad, but it sounded more like "gudorniad" because he had just shoved an entire pancake into his mouth. To avoid choking on the pancake he went to the fridge and retrieved the carton of orange juice and began drinking. "Wallace I do not know HOW many times I've told you not to do that. You're supposed to be setting a GOOD example for Thomas." his mother scolded. Before the Wallace could protest, the doorbell rang. "I'll get" Wally said tripping over the nonexistent kitchen rug then speeding towards the door. As he sped towards the door, he stumbled over his own feet and flew face first into the door. "SMACK" his face went, (don't worry his face is still pretty-ish. Okay, I lied it looks better now, sort of). After recovering his accident, he opened to door. "Uncle Barry! Aunt Iris" the young speedster said as he over exaggerated a bow, welcoming them into the house. The usual good mornings and whatnot took a few minutes. Again Thomas's cheerful rang out "UNCLE BERRY! n' AUNTY IRRIS!" Thomas was scooped up by Barry and hugged by Iris. As this lovey-dovey hoopla continued over his brother, Wally had left to the kitchen to continue to stuff his face. A few minutes later, his mother was scolding him on eating ALL the pancakes, which wouldn't have been a big deal if it was just them, but since he did it when they had guests, let's just say that wasn't his best move. When she was finished scolding, she sent Wally to go wash dishes. "Excuse me Mary, Rudy, may I have a word" Barry asked. "Of course" Mary responded all too cheerfully. Wally being the speedster we all know rushed through doing the dishes spraying soapy water all over the floor.

In another room, possibly the living room…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO 'BORROW' WALLACE?" Mary whispered-yelled and Barry. She couldn't believe that he wanted to take her precious Wallykinz away from her on holiday. Sure, he was family and Wallace had been doing this whole kid flash thing for about two years, but she still didn't want Wally running around at ungodly hours, getting hurt, and missing out on family time. "But Mary, today IS the day" Barry said, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Sighing marry said "fine. But try to get him home at a somewhat reasonable hour." "I'll try my hardest" was the flash's response. Wally who you knew was listing at the door sped over to the sink to pretend to wash dishes. "Come on Wally, let's go go go! "His uncle called from the living room. Wally excited sped out of the kitchen only to slip on soapy water and land face first on the floor. Picking himself up he ran to join his uncle.

Somewhere in Central City, Kentucky…

As the speedsters sped to their destination, the flash received a mission from the momentarily non-existent watchtower. Pulling his side kick by the arm, he quickly changed their course. "Hey where are we going? Today is THE day", Wally asked as he got dragged along to Simon and Simon jewelers, where Captain Cold had just broken through the wall and was getting ready to make his getaway. Much to Wally's dismay they spent about thirty minutes running in a circle around the captain. Having enough of this nonsense, Wally snatched the freeze gun out of the ice villain hand, but not before receiving a blast on the shoulder from the gun. He had just moved out-of-the-way when the flash planted a punch square on the villain's face. Captain cold hit the ground with a thump. Kid Flash's somewhat irrational act landed him a warning telling him to calm down. His response, "No NO way, today is the day!" "Well, then let's go" the flash said before taking off in the direction of Washington D.C, with his sidekick right behind him.


End file.
